


Find The Truth In Your Deepest Secret

by LouisHarryTease



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, ziam - Fandom
Genre: #Larrystylinson - Freeform, #Smut, #blows, #breakups, #car smut, #hook ups, #not good at these, #promises, #proms, #ziam - Freeform, And anything else i can think of, BUT MY HEART, Cutting, F/M, Love, M/M, NO DEATH, So much smut, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisHarryTease/pseuds/LouisHarryTease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When harry rejects louis everything changes. Promises are made and some are broken.<br/>Proms aren't just for dancing its the time you meet your other half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proms Not Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys, this is another book I've been working on. I hope you like it

I lay in my room looking at nothing on my phone screen, crying. Wondering why no one likes me. Thinking back to the incident that happened in school today. Replaying his words over and over in my head. Harry words.

*Flasback*

I walk up to him heart beating against my ribs ready to be let out in the open, hands sweating beads, and legs shaking.

"Harry"I say gaining a little bit of courage and hope with every step I take. The little bit of hope and courage I have quickly vanishes as he turns around giving me a death glare.

"What do you want Lucas" he says in an angry and inpatient voice. I take a step back as I hear the anger in his voice. Piercing through my heart as easy as a dagger through a rose.(clever ehh)

"Umhh.... It's Louis" I say low, low enough to be a whisper.

"Get to the point" he says in the same inpatient voice. He switches to his right foot quickly. Looking me up and down, and not in good way.

"I....me...you"I say stoping to think about all of this morning practice i thought I had my plan full proofed. Come and ask him to the dance and pray he says yes or at least not embarrass me in front of the crowd that instantly formed."would you go to the prom...with me" I say stuttering even more then before.

"Yeah"harry says smoothly, I look up and began to feel the red hotness of a blush make its way to my cheeks. My lips began to hurt as i feel his mouth stretch into a full blown smile. As Im about to talk harry puts his finger up.

"In your dreams"he says. His friends began breaking into a fit of giggles. I feel my face drop, smile lowering with each second I notice more people laughing. My world shatters I began to fell the tears trying to break out of my eyes. I hold them back though refusing to cry in front of them.

"Why would I want to go out with you?, your a nobody"harry says trying to control his laughter but failing miserably. I have to leave quickly. I turn on my heels ready to flee when someone grabs my wrist. I yank extremely hard, I turn around expecting it to be one of Harry's friends and am surprised when I see that its Niall. A bunch of expressions take hold on Niall's face. First starting off with concern, helpful, hurt, and sadness. I turn and apologize but tell him not to follow me. I stalk off still able to hear the laughs.

*End of flashback*

__._.._._._._._._._._._._._._._

That's how I ended up in my room crying. Listening to Trouble by Taylor Swift, throwing things at the wall.

"Cuz I knew your were trouble when you walked in, shame on me now"pulling myself when it gets to the ohhhs, like she did in the music video. Why waste my time on harry. There are plenty of other guys. Starting right now I d don't like him anymore.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
Harry's p.o.v

"Are you coming to the meeting tonight harry" mark says pushing his arm a little.

"Yeah" I say barely paying attention. To busy sneaking peaks at the guy across the hall. Trying to remember his name. He sits in front of me in 1st second and 5th period., and when he stands up I get a nice glance of his arse. Lucas no that was right. Lewis  
"Louis... was his name o" harry says trying to cover up his mistake. His friend liam looks at him with a knowing expression. Liam is the only one I told I was gay to. He hasn't told anyone about his louis, or how he is going to ask him to prom. He kind of has a habit of saying what he is thinking. Louis juat happens to be on his mind all the time.Louis is from a different group. He's the most beautiful boy he's ever seen but he gets dragged because he's gay. A proud gay. Something harry always thinks about, wondering if he'll ever come out.

He is dragged out of his trance when he feels someone poking his side and pointing to where he was just look at.

"Look what the gay radar brought in" mark says.

As I turn a little bit to see mark pointing to louis making his way over to harry. Harry turns his back towards louis trying to avoid a confrontation.  
Harry feels a light tap on his shoulder and freezes.

Harry" he hears a voice say behind him tensing as he feels louis fingers tap his back.

"What do you want Lucas" I quickly say, knowing that's not his name but saying it anyway. The confusion and pain in his eyes make me want to kick my own arse for making him look like that. I want to reach my hand out and pull him into a hug. Thinking that makes me even angrier and a bit confused on why I care so much.

"Umhh....its louis"he says in a low voice , he was only able to hear him because they where so close. Close enough to kiss. Harry quickly blocks that out of his head. Trying to forget about the persons lips in front of him.

"Get to the point, I have a movie I Dont want to kiss" I say still irritated that this is happening right now. Out of all the times this could have happen it had to Happen RIGHT FUCNKING NOW. He's not upset that louis asked him more that he'd have to turn him down. He looks to the side and sees mark eyeing him weirdly he thinks about what he said realizing he said kiss" I mean miss"

"I....me....you" louis says in a shaky voice. Trying to control his hands from shaking so much.would you go to the prom...with me"Louis says stuttering even more then he was just a few seconds ago.

"Yeah" I say not truly believing what I'm saying. My friends nudge my stomach with there fingers. I am to busy looking at louis smile. Looking even more beautiful than before. I quickly hold my finger up before he was able to talk.

"In your dreams"I say only because there's a crowd around us. I would have took him into my arms and kissed him till a blush starts up his cheeks and is burning from how close they are. I feel a quick pain in my chest when I see the smile drop. I want to reach out and pull him into a never ending hug. I only forget what I'm thinking about when I see his eyes get wet. It all happens so quickly that I didn't even no what was happening. It registered quickly as I see louis turn around. As I watch him go I see his best friend reach for him and louis snatch his hand back. As I watch louis walk away I wanna cry. 

"You fucning douche bag you deserve to go friendless and have to be imbarressed for the rest of your life" niall says getting in my way pushing me back and startling me a little. Even though I'm taller than niall and can take him easily the fierce words and death glares he was sending me kept me quiet.

"Awe look at the little leprechaun taking up for his little gay friend" mark says looking niall in the eyes. Before I know what happened I punch mark in the face."shut the hell up" I say turning to walk away from him.

"Don't you walk away from me"mark says grabbing me by the shoulder."are you really taking up for gay 1 and gay 2" Mark says screaming.

"No I'm just not going to sit here and listen to you give crap to him because he's gay".I yell getting even madder." How about the time in the locker room"I say staring him dead in the eyes. Mark looks at me and freezes in his steps.

"Don't you do that, don't you fucning say it or compare me to that gay dip shit"mark yells looking terrified.

I begin to get even madder" this dick over who talks crap about someone for being gay, that wasnt ranch that was on his face. I caught him in the boys locker room giving Zack a blow job, saying how much he loved him"

"He's lying"mark says looking at him." I'm not gay and I don't love Zack"he says looking at the crowd. Everyone gives him a weird stare.

"You fucning lying rat, you don't love me. When you were at my house you loved me. When we at your house in the backyard you loved me" Zack says coming closer to mark slapping him hard across the face. Zack turns around and rushes off quickly.

"I do...I'm sorry zach...I really do love you"mark says rushing off to find zack.

Harry looks to niall and sees an expression he never thought he'd see, an expression of thrill,forgiveness, and hope. He then turns to zayn and liam, and they give him a knowing expression. Did zayn know? Was I that obvious.

"Go find him"they all say in unison. Looking at each other before breaking into a grin.  
I take off in the direction I seen louis go. I don't find him though.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*___*_***__*_*_

When I get home I throw myself on my bed. Listening to Trouble by Taylor Swift" you knew I was trouble when you walked up, shame on me know I hurt you and that's not what I wanted, know I'm crying on my unmade bed" I say yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Sweety are you OK, can I come in?" I hear my mom say on the other side of the wall. I try to clear my face the best I can before telling her to come in.

"Umhh yes...you can come in" I say hoping she didn't hear the crack in my voice. The door opens and my mom walks through. She runs to the bed when she sees my face.

"What's wrong sweetheart"my mom says looking back at him. I began to cry even more as I go through the story.

"Mom" I say looking up to look in her eyes" I think I'm gay and in love with him"I say turning my head. I hear her gasp, and began to think wow I disappointed her even more" I didn't know before, but I..think I always had a guess."I say snot running from my nose"I should have said yes. I should have told him before".I say shuddering and crying even more."mom I'm so sorry"  
"I didn't mean to be like this. Gay. I didn't mean to like boys" I say looking back up at her.

"I know sweetheart I know you love him"my mom say rubbing smooth circles into my back." Tell him.. By the way you talk about him I can tell you really like him and that he likes you. If he says he loves you be happy. You have the right to be happy, but if he says he's not move on". My mom says hugging me closer. " you don't ever have to be afraid to tell me something ok. I love you gay or not."she says kissing my forehead.

"I love you mom" is the last thing I remember saying before I fell asleep. Lids feeling heavy and tired from crying so much. I will make it up to him no matter what I have to do. Starting tomorrow.


	2. Sharp As A Razor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving you a warning that this chapter is not gory graphic but has some cutting scenes. Louis has crappy morning which makes him turn to one thing that could help him control his pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, ok this is just going to be louis morning and how he feels the day after being rejected. This part is going to be a little sad but I promise you it will get better

I wake up with the worst head ache. I pull the cover over my head, because of the sun shining through my window. I hear my phone alarm go off and I get up and check my phone and realize that today is not the weekend and jump out of bed. I see that I missed my alarm twice and that I only have 2 hours to get ready. I run into the bathroom and stop dead in my tracks when I look into the mirror. My eyes are red and swollen, I have dried snot and tears on both sides of my cheeks, and my hair looks like I've went to hell and came back. I quickly tear my gaze from the mirror and jump into the shower. The warm drips of water calms me. Until I remember why I look like hell, and what happened yesterday in school. I began to replay the words over and over in my head. I hear a weird noise of desperation and pain and realize that its me, crying once again. I sit down letting the water drip over my eyes and hair stick to my jaw. After about ten minutes I finally turn the water off. I step out of the shower and I look down at my hands to see the wrinkles form on them, I make a pact that I will never let another guy in. That's when I began to build my wall. My wall of insecurities. My wall of hurt. Lastly my wall of suffering. I feel the tears build up again so I grab the closest thing to me. A razor. I quickly began to break it part, trying to get the shinny silver medal out, cutting my fingers in the process. I yank with all my strength feeling the razor cut deeper into the tips of my ring finger. I give it one more hard yank and the silver medal pops out crashing to the ground. I quickly began to search for it, needing to relieve myself from this pain.I take a shaky breath when i find it under the sink. I slide down onto the floor and push the razor into my skin. I write the word idiot on my thigh. Stupidity, ignorance, annoying, fat, ugly. Not worth it, and in capital letters HARRY. The pain is excruciating, but it begans to feel better. By the time I'm done blood is dripping from the wounds onto the pristine tile floor. I make 4 more long linnes on my wrist. The stinging on my thigh and wrist were horrible, but felt good in a dangerous thrilling way. I turn the sink water on and wash the razor. Placing it in the back of the closet. I then move to the floor and grab a rag. I look under the sink to see cleaning solution.The burn of the cuts were minimum by then so i take the bottle and spray the solution over the cuts and yelp out in pain, but still it feels good so I keep doing it. I get down on all fours and began to scrub up the dried blood. Once that's done I look in the mirror to see my eyes still a little swollen, but also the deep gashes on my body. I will never do this again.

I walk out after getting dressed and, checking my phone seeing I had only one hour left. I tip toe to Niall's room knowing he probably isn't awake. That boy couldnt get up on time to save his life. I crack open his door and poke my head through quietly. I tip toe to his bed, and pounce on Niall without a second thought. My arms and thighs sting as they make contact with Niall's body.

"Wake up niiiiial"I say stretching the niiii in Niall just to make him mad. "We have school you have to get up"

"If you don't get off me in 2 seconds I'm going to put all you video games on top of the cabinets so your short arse can't reach it"he says in a aggravated voice. I jump up quickly.

"You wouldn't" I say in more of a questioning voice.

"I would" he says back answering my question. I look down questioning if he'd do it and then back up.I walk towards the door and I walk out of his room slamming the door on purpose. I walk into the kitchen and wiggle my toes on the cold tiles. I grab the bread from of the counter, and the eggs, and butter from the fridge. I put the bread in the toaster and turned the stove on. "OK this couldn't be so hard. Butter the bread put in pan don't burn" I say over and over again. I crack the egg into the pan." Shit" I say attempting to grab the egg shell out of the pan. "Ow fuck" I say burning my finger on the pan, forgeting i turned it on. I look down at the small cuts on my finger that are starting to blister a little from the burn. I stick my finger in my mouth and began to suck on it. "Beep beep" and then I look up to hear the fire alarm beeping. I look over to the toaster to see smoke filling the air. At that moment Niall decides to run in and start screaming.

"Are you stupid, you no you can't cook" he say unplugging the toaster." Are you trying to freaking kill me"he says trying to dig the toast out the toaster. 

"Umhh Niall" I say pointing to the now burning eggs on the stove. Niall quickly rushes over and turns the oven off dumping the eggs into the trash and putting the pan in under the faucet.

"Umh cereal it is" I say wincing when Niall turns to look at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know this one is shorter than the last one but its ok 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I think I'm getting better and better with each book I right. Did this spark you interest? I'm trying to make the books exciting, and longer. Of course its a Larry book(because I love Larry) but if you have suggestion for other books you think I should right leave them in he comment below. Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
